During hard landings, the hollow fuse pins that hold the engines onto some aircraft such as the KC-135 can be damaged and need to be inspected. The typical damage is an outer diameter (OD) crack or offset (step), or a gradual bending. Currently, the pin must be removed in order to inspect for these types of damage, which requires significant labor and time. A prime example of where this is a significant problem is the KC-135 aircraft. These aircraft have four fuse pins on every strut: over-wing, at the diagonal brace, and mid-spar, all of which need to be inspected. While an optical in-bore method has been conceived to measure bending of the pins and offsets down to less than 0.005″, no method currently exists to find the OD cracks with the pins still mounted.